1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for transmitting the address of a network device in a network and, more particularly, to a method for transferring an address of a first network device from the first network device through a network node to a second network device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) layer model relates to communication in a network. There are protocols which use what is referred to as the data link layer, layer 2, to exchange addresses of the network devices between devices, so that each network device has information about addresses of other network devices of the same network. These addresses can be used for communication in the network.
In “Rbridges: Transparent Routing” (Infocom 2004. 23rd Annual Joint Conference of the IEEE Computer and Computer and Communications Societies), Radia Perlman describes an infrastructure of switches in which Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) messages are used to transfer addresses.
In “DCP Master Slave Configuration to Scale the DCP beyond an IP Subnet” (ip.com Journal, ISSN: 1533-0001), Shanbhag et al. describe network management software which manages network devices using the “Discovery and Basic Configuration Protocol” (DCP).
In “Clarifications and Extensions for the Bootstrap Protocol” (5th JCT-VC Meeting; 96. MPEG Meeting; Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding of ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11AND ITU-T Sg. 16), Wimer describes a tracking protocol for the Internet-Standard.